little_witch_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Helviti
Helviti, also known as her fallen Valkyrie title Nevar the Dark Valkyrie, is the fallen Valkyrie and one of main antagonists of Little Witch Academia: Witches of Midgard. She is a rogue witch-blacksmith and Valkyrie who took the dark path after became disillusioned with Newt who denied her the right to become a full-fledged Valkyrie. Intending to become the full-fledged Valkyrie. Aiming to become the greatest Valkyrie and witch-blacksmith in her own way, Helviti sought means to become stronger which led to her meddling with forbidden magic and turned to the dark side in process. Personality & Character As youths, Helviti and her rival Chariot du Nord were trained as Valkyrie Trainees together and groomed to become the next Sky Valkyrie by their mentor, the White Valkyrie Newt. The fate of her parents was unknown, but it's implied that they either deceased or left her at an earlier time. Newt speculated that Helviti is likely one of Great Inventor's descendants through her impressive mechanical prowess as well as gifted in magic and martial arts like the latter. As the second coming of Great Inventor herself, she made many positive contributions to the growth of Thapolian technology including improvements of Valkyrie Armors and other magical items developed by the kingdom, which also earned her respect from both Chariot and Croix. Over the course of their training, it was shown time and time again Helviti being the most talented out of two. Whereas Helviti was shown to consistently exemplary, Chariot had a sloppy and clumsy beginnings before gradually improve. As much as she was envious to her skills, Chariot could't help but admire her rival for being a seemingly outstanding and flawless Valkyrie she wanted to become, oblivious to darkness growing in the prodigy's heart. Newt however, noticed it right from the moment when the White Valkyrie caught Helviti studying Tome of Helheim Magic she found at Great Library of Thapoli and warned her against delving into dark knowledge within. This became evident when Newt and her apprentices were investigating a ghost outbreak at Horgsholt Ruins, in which Helviti didn't bother to aid Chariot when one of the ghosts cornered her, only focused on banishing restless spirits at hand. Through it, one thing is clear: Helviti lacked the desire to protect others, an important thing a Valkyrie must possesses as a protector. Helviti on the other hand, having foreseen that she won't become the next Sky Valkyrie, decided to turn on the dark knowledge within the very tome she stumbled upon earlier to attain a great power. Retaking the book, Helviti took her time by attempting to steal Geirdriful Bracelet only for it rejected her thanks to its worthiness enchantment, but brushed that aside as she already had everything she needed. It's later revealed that she was the one who restored the Gate of Helheim at Horgsholt Ruins so she can acquire some portions of the realm's tainted magic and later, managed to construct another Gate at her personal workshop to further her dark experiments with the tome's knowledge. Still disturbed by what happened at Great Library of Thapoli earlier, decided to find Helviti only to caught her while in the middle of said experiments. Having anticipated this turn of events, confessed her involvement in the ghost outbreak along with her intention to fulfill her dark ambitions. Newt tried to reason with her apprentice against walking the dark path she had taken only for the latter unveiled her own Valkyrie Armor and attacked. A fierce duel between Helviti and Newt ensued with the latter fought her as Sigrun. For a time, their fight ender stalemate until little Daisy unexpectedly entered the scene. In the act of impulse, Helviti moved in to deliver a mortal blow against the helpless child for "getting into her way", only for Newt sacrificed her right arm to protect her. Realizing that the little girl she attempted to kill was her mentor's very daughter, Helviti sneered her mentor for her motherly instinct, citing the desire to protect others as a weakness. Before she could finish them off however, Chariot arrived to their rescue as Geirdriful and fought her in her mentor's place. Finding herself outmatched by her rival, Helviti was forced to flee the kingdom, all while taking her research notes with her for continuing her pursuit of power somewhere else After deserting her home kingdom, Helviti stumbled upon Elder Erik's branch of Naglfar and join their cause. Still resentful towards Thapoli who she perceived as fools who wasted their power to protect others instead of subjugating the weak, Helviti allowed Naglfar to use her dark inventions against her former home and further improving her dark Valkyrie Armor to rival Geirdriful's powers. Prior to her defection, she made friends with Croix while seemingly relating to the latter's frustration over Chariot not taking the quest for Grand Triskellion seriously, which intensified her own ambitions to become stronger. A month prior to the event of the series, she visited Croix who still working on the cure for Wagandea's cursed pollen and the two were reminiscing about times they spent together in the past. During such conversation, Croix sensed that Helviti had changed and became wary towards her just as two agents of Sword of Laeradr who accompany her recognized the latter as Thapoli's deserter. In the ensuing chaos, Helviti exposed her would-be attackers with one of Croix's vial of Wagandea pollen where to half-fomorian's horror, killed two Pomokai Holoholonas upon contact where their bodies shriveled like a fruit before turning into small canopy of trees, destroying her lab in process. Helviti then proposed Croix to join her, but Croix chose to stay due to a promise she made to her friend and lover. Disappointed, Helviti decided to make her leave, and continued her quest for power without her. Skills & Abilities *'Magic': As a powerful rogue Valkyrie and witch-blacksmith, Helviti possesses an astonishing talent in magic that rivals even Sky Valkyrie Ursula aka. Chariot. Her powers further bolstered through drawing the corrupted magic from Helheim, the realm of dishonorable death. **'Weapon-Wand Fusion Spell': Helviti can magically combine her wand with a weapon to upgrade the said weapon into better version of it. She uses this to activate her Valkyrie Blade's combat capabilities. **'Flying Spell': Helviti possesses impressive skill in broom flight comparable to Ursula herself. **'Craftmanship Magic': Helviti is a genius when it comes to craftmanship magic that she was regarded by many as the second coming of Great Inventor. A testament of this was her positive contributions to the growth of Thapolian technology and later, crafting her own Valkyrie Armor and weaponry for Naglfar to combat both Thapoli and magic community themselves. **'Magic Energy Manipulation': Helviti can manipulate magic energy to perform various feats such as projecting beams and/or blasts, illuminating her surroundings, simulating telekinetic force as a form of object control magic, and generating solid constructs out of the energy's tangible form. ***'Heat Blast Spell': Helviti can project powerful magic bolts as basic offensive attack. **'Body Strengthening Magic': Helviti is capable to magically enhancing her body with magic on the same vein with Ursula, making her a powerful opponent with or without her Valkyrie Armor. *'Master Engineer': As expected from a witch-blacksmith, Helviti has amazing mechanical abilities, which she often utilized in creating clockbeasts and other weapons for Naglfar. *'Skilled Combatant': In her youth, Helviti had undergone extensive training in Thapolian Martial Arts, able to hold her own against multiple opponents at once. **'Whip Sword Mastery': Helviti is very skillful in using whip sword form of her Valkyrie Blade, as she can deliver slashing whip attack or ensnaring opponent from considerable distance. **'Glaive Mastery': Helviti demonstrated impressive skill in using glaive form of her Valkyrie Blade as seen in her duel against Sky Valkyrie Ursula and even once managed to cleave the dreaded Devilclaw itself into half during her time as a Valkyrie trainee. **'Aim Dodging': In addition of martial arts, Helviti can swiftly evade attacks and projectiles on ease. Tools & Equipment *'Magic Wand': As expected from a witch-blacksmith and Valkyrie, Helviti possesses a wand to channel her magic. *'Flying Broom': Helviti possesses a flying broom she utilized as transportation via. Flight Magic. *'Valkyrie Blade': A special dagger which, upon being fused with the user's wand, turns into a short sword with seven orbs embedded into the blade arranged in Big Dipper-like formation similar to Shiny Rod and even shared the latter's abilities in addition of the ability to transform into different weapons that compliments the user's fighting style. The signature weapon form of Helviti's Valkyrie Blade is a futuristic-looking black and grey glaive resembing atgeir. Valkyrie Blade LWA WoM.jpg|Valkyrie Blade in normal & transformed state Helviti Glaive LWA WoM.jpg|Glaive Form *'Nevar Armor': As the fallen Valkyrie who don a twisted black and grey Valkyrie Armor, Helviti christened herself as Nevar the Dark Valkyrie, capable to don Nevar Armor she forged with combination of tainted magic of Helheim and her own impressive craftmanship magic skills. She performs this by running her Valkyrie Blade's glaive form against Nevar Bracelet while chanting out Venta Herkleda, igniting it with purple sparks before drawing three concentric circles above her head with it. The circle combines into a purple Valkyrie Sigil which then opens a portal from which Nevar Armor descends and equips on her, completing her transformation. Notes & Trivia *Just as her dark Valkyrie Armor, Nevar Armor, was inspired by Bolg Armor from GARO: Vanishing Line aspects of Helviti's character loosely based on Christopher Harden, the user of the said armor from the same series. Helviti also partly based on Sigma Fudou from Garo: Makai Senki and in lesser extent, Croix Meridies herself in terms of her mechanical engineering skills. Category:Villains Category:Witch Category:OC Category:Characters Category:Witches of Midgard-verse